1st Strike
by OMGimprocrastinating
Summary: A parody of Toshimitsu Shimizu's anime "801 TTS Airbats- 1st Strike" yaoi
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, since Geocities will be closing soon, I've decided to just transfer all my stories to the only remaining account that I have that caters solely to fanfic that I wrote (i.e. I'm too lazy to go find and subscribe to a new account :p)

xxxxxxxxx

**PART 1**

It was late in the morning when Hanamichi arrived on his bicycle at the airforce base for his first day at work. When he reached the entrance to the base, the redhead stopped to hand his papers to a guard posted there. After a quick and careful once-over, the guard gave him back his papers and pointed forward. "It's right over there."

"Thanks," Hanamichi said taking back his papers and slipping them back in his pocket before he started cycling towards the barracks. After a while, he stopped his bicycle again and took out the map he was given with his papers and unfolded it. As he was busy checking the map out to find his way to the office where he was supposed to report to before he would start his duty, he heard the sound of an airforce jet close by that it rang painfully in his ears. Turning his head to the sky, he saw a jet flying towards him at a terrifyingly low height that the force of the air machine nearly made him fall off of his bicycle.

"WAHH!!" Hanamichi cried out, trying to steady himself.

He lost his grip of the map and as the paper flew into the air, he saw another airforce jet joining the first one to fly side by side in the blue sky. At a quick glance, he was able to see the face of the pilot of the second jet before it was lost to the glare of the sun.

Hanamichi watched with awe as the jets flew daringly close to the buildings and when they zoomed past the watch-tower at a heart-stopping distance that the redhead was sure the officers in there would be shocked out of their wits, Hanamichi let out a whoop of laughter. "Woohooo!! Alright!"

---------------

At the Central Airshow Command Headquarters:

"Sir! Private Sakuragi Hanamichi, reporting for maintenance support duty - Kanagawa Tactical Squadron as of today, sir!"

"At ease," said the man behind the desk, his eyes running across the paper that Hanamichi has given to him, "I am Troop Commander Taoka. So you're the Wakou rookie, eh?"

Hanamichi felt his annoyance start to rise. So what if he was a rookie? They shouldn't expect less of him! Among his class he was the best! They even called him the Tensai!

"Yessir!" the redhead answered, restraining his temper.

"Do you have the slightest notion as to what the Kanagawa Tactical Squadron does here, private?" questioned the commander, placing the paper on his desk.

Hanamichi blinked in puzzlement. He has never stopped to ask why he was sent there alone without any of his classmates. Usually new officers were stationed in pairs like most of his friends. He did not think about it at first since he knew it himself that he alone could do any job two mechanics can do... but now that he was asked that question he was curious as to what Kanagawa Tactical Squadron does that made the commander look at him in such a scrutinising manner...

"Well, no sir," answered the redhead truthfully.

The commander frowned in displeasure. Getting up from his seat, the man strode to the map on the wall and motioned it with his thumb. "Then tell me that you have at least a vague idea of our nation's current defence strategy in case of enemy attack."

The redhead made a face. "Eh, no. What does that have to do with the Kanagawa Tactical Squad?"

A vein appeared on the commander's forehead when he heard the private's rude reply. After meeting him face to face, Taoka was not surprised why Sakuragi was thrown in the Kanagawa squad with the rest of the rejects.

---------------

Hanamichi walked out of the building while he scrubbed his ears trying to get some measure of hearing back into them after the troop commander's outburst. Before his foot reached the tarmac, a jeep screeched to a halt in front of him so suddenly that he fell onto the ground in surprise.

"You must be Sakuragi Hanamichi," the driver said cooly. He looked to be as young as Hanamichi but seeing the badges on the man's uniform, the redhead guessed that he was older, maybe two to three years. He was dark-haired with a scar on his chin and a pair of dark sunglasses covered his eyes. Giving Hanamichi a not-so-apologetic grin, the driver took off his glasses and said, "Hop in. I'll take you to the Kanagawa dorm."

With a huff, the redhead climbed onto the jeep but before he was barely seated, the jeep took off so suddenly that nearly made him tumble back out.

---------------

They drove on and on but still the driver seemed to not be slowing down even after they have passed the train tracks that went through the far side of the base.

"I'm first seargant Mitsui Hisashi from the Kanagawa Squad," introduced the scarred-face young man to his passenger, "The Kanagawa TTS is located at the other end of the run-way. It's... err ... a little different from the regular dorms."

"Huh? Whaddya mean?" asked Hanamichi.

Mitsui shrugged, "We're just different, that's all. We eat, bathe and sleep seperately from the other units."

Hanamichi arched his brows, "Why's that...?"

Suddenly Mitsui cursed, a frown forming on his lips, "Damn! It's those crazy kids again..."

"Hey! Sargeant Mitsui! Smile for the camera!" yelled a young girl who was standing on top of a van at the other side of the fence outside the base.

Mitsui offered a weak one as he drove on, passing by the girl and her friends without turning to look at them. Hanamichi looked back and guessed, "Aren't those self-defense force fankids? They hang around at every base, don't they?"

"Yeah," Mitsui answered boredly.

"Cute," the redhead whistled. If they knew how great he was, he would be in their no.1 want list before the week was over.

Mitsui sighed, "You don't know the half of it."

"Huh?"

"Sure, it's flattering in the beginning but then it got worse," Mitsui grumbled, "They tap our phone lines, steal our communicators and take photographs of us in the dorm. There's no privacy left!"

"Are you serious- WHOAH!" Hanamichi was suddenly lurched forward to bang his nose on the dashboard when Mitsui stepped on the brakes without warning. "Kuso!" cursed the redhead rubbing his nose, "What's the matter?"

"Kogure-kun," the sargeant breathed, looking over his right shoulder. Turning to the redhead, he said quickly, "You can get off here. You'll find the dorm's right over there."

"Wha- HEY!" protested Hanamichi when Mitsui pushed him out forcefully.

"Yaro! Wait!" Hanamichi yelled but Mitsui was already backing the jeep up to turn right and speed off towards a person dressed in crisp white controller's uniform.

Straightening his blue uniform, Hanamichi cried out to the oblivious sargeant who was flirting with the bespectacled controller, "OVER WHERE???"

---------------

Hanamichi gawked at the sight before him. After nearly an hour of searching, he finally found a building that compared to others looked remotely like an officer's dormitory. Very remote. If he had not seen the sign hanging in front of the building that said 'Kanagawa TTS- Kanagawa Training Tactical Squadron', he wouldn't have believed that he has found the right place. It looked more like a warehouse than a dormitory in his point of view. What a dump! This is where I'm posted at?!

Walking towards the rusty but stable building, Hanamichi peeped into an open room that has a laundry line at the side with wet clothes hanging on it.

"Maybe it's camouflaged!" said the redhead excitedly, "On the outside: a non-essential storage facility, but on the inside..."

_//The door did not open inwards like the archaic ones. Instead it slid open automatically with a gentle whirring of advanced mechanism and inside Hanamichi was presented with a room of high tech systems that the redhead was flabbergasted at the sight. The people dressed smartly in pilot uniform standing to receive him smiled as their captain shook his hand with pride._

_"Welcome brave warrior," the man greeted, motioning the redhead to the rest of the team, "Our mission is to protect the planet from alien invadors. Sakuragi, fight with us! Our planet is in danger!"//_

"Cool..." Hanamichi whispered as his imagination took hold of him. Quickly shaking off his daydream, he crossed his arms and decided firmly, "That's got to be it."

Suddenly, he heard a squeaking noise from behind and turning around he saw a black winged creature with a mouse's head and a furry body coming at him with speed.

"Wahhhh!!" Hanamichi shrieked when the animal flapped frantically around his face. He tried to strike it away but in doing so he upset his balance and his flailing hands caught something from the laundry line before he fell through the door in a painful crash. Standing up with a wince, he saw that the animal was flying towards him again so he ran inside the building and skidded into a corner, managing to escape into a nearby room. Closing the door behind him, he tried to regain his breath when he suddenly realised that there was another person in the room with him.

The young man was taller than he was with hair spiked up and blue eyes blinking curiously at his sudden entrance. "G-gomen..." Hanamichi apologised as his cheeks turned red. The person was in the process of taking off his clothes and was up to the last piece of clothing, thus giving the redhead a perfect view of his lean physique. Hanamichi has always been a sucker for the ladies with their shapely and perfumed bodies dressed in teasing clothes and melodious voices and he has never looked twice at a man's body before... until now.

The redhead felt hot all of the sudden and exited the room as quickly as he entered. Choosing another unmarked room he quickly went in there when he heard the suspicious squeaking noise again. Thankfully the room was empty, and as he inched back away from the closed door to dare the creature to enter and attack him again, his hands came across a handle of another door which suddenly slid open without any force.

Turning around, Hanamichi nearly had a nose-bleed. Standing before him was another young man whose body was as lean and pale as the other. But this time with no stitch of clothing as the person was busy lathering himself with soap in front of a tub full of water. Hearing the redhead's surprised gasp, the young man turned around to stare at him with his dark blue fox eyes.

---------------

"Wahhhh!" the redhead cried as he was kicked out by the naked person.

The spikey-haired young man now using a pair of boxers peeked out of the door just as the fox-eyed youth walked out with a towel around his waist to confront the redhead who was lying on the floor with a bruise on his jaw.

"Itee..." winced Hanamichi before he began glaring at the raven-haired man who was the first person in his life ever to be able to knock him down to the ground.

"Another pervert," growled the brunette, clenching his fist, "A relative of yours Sendoh?"

"Hey!" Hanamichi and the spikey-haired man protested simultaneously.

"I am not a pervert!" yelled Hanamichi in anger.

"Oh yeah?" challanged the fox-eyed man as he leaned down to take the forgotten cloth off of the redhead's clenched fingers, "Then what are you doing with my briefs?"

"Err... ah... it was a mistake!" began Hanamichi, blushing anew, "Th-there was a monster...a-an alien!!"

The toweled man snorted in disbelief while the spikey-haired man chuckled in amusement. Frustrated and humiliated, the redhead banged his head against the wall behind him. So much for the first day on the job.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

In a spartan-like office, six officers, who were Hanamichi, Mitsui, the spikey-haired man, the fox-eyed man and two other new faces; gathered together after the incident of Hanamichi with the 'alien' which in fact was a pet bat of one of the officers. The captain, who was among the group a large behemoth of a man working on a pair of bar-bells making his big bulging muscles bigger, spoke, "Private Sakuragi will be the only maintenance support unit staff. So everyone, he is a part of the Airbats team now."

"Pervert," said the fox-eyed man under his breath but Sakuragi heard him clearly.

"I am NOT a pervert!" growled the redhead, shaking a fist at him.

"What happened?" asked the captain curiously.

The spikey-haired officer chuckled, "He swiped Rukawa's underwear and saw him naked."

The captain put down his athletic equipment and looked at the raven-haired man. "So? You're both males. Guys in the shower see other guys in the shower naked."

"He was staring," the raven-haired man stated.

"A...sokka. And he took your underwear," the captain said contemplatively.

First Sargeant Mitsui who was standing beside the senior officer grinned, "A relative of yours Sendoh?"

"Hey!" two voices sputtered together.

"I didn't mean to do that!" protested the redhead, "That bat was attacking me! I-I was surprised!"

"What?!" cried the short officer who was standing behind him. The bat pearched on the young man's shoulder squeaked threateningly. "Chi-chan would never hurt anyone!"

"You little...!" began Hanamichi before he was cut of by a bark of command from the captain. "Enough, private!"

The room went silent except for the sound of the captain's booted feet clomping across the wooden floor.

Standing in front of the redhead, the captain placed his hands behind his back and said, "We shall forget about it for now. I am Captain Akagi, your new superior."

Directing towards the officer with the bat on his shoulder, he continued, "This is Sargeant Hikoichi."

The young officer nodded uncertainly while the redhead glared at the bat which glared back at him.

"Sargeant Akira."

"Yo," the spikey-haired officer saluted cheerfully with two fingers.

"And Sargeant Rukawa," the captain said motioning towards the raven-haired officer who refused to look at the redhead.

"Sendoh. Show the private his room and give him a tour of the facilities here," commanded Akagi.

"Yes sir!" Sendoh saluted smartly.

"Dismissed."

As Rukawa marched by Hanamichi, the redhead couldn't help but growl, "Baka kitsune."

"Do'aho," Rukawa growled back.

"Temme-!" began the redhead but Sendoh, upon seeing the captain's face grow dark, quickly pushed the private out of the room.

"Hey, look at it this way," Sendoh assured him humorously, "It's better than 'pervert'."

---------------

Sendoh climbed up the stairs whistling a tune while Hanamichi followed him on his left side a bit way back. Looking Sendoh at that angle, the redhead was able to recognise the spikey-haired officer as the one flying the second jet earlier that day.

"Hey, was that you that was doing that low-level flyby this morning in a T4 fighter plane?"

Sendoh turned around and looked at the redhead in surprise. "Nani?"

"Yes it was!" grinned the redhead, "I saw you from my bike!"

"What! No way!" exclaimed Sendoh in disbelief, "There's no way you can see from the ground!"

"I did!" persisted Hanamichi, "I saw you just now! That was one great execution!"

The spikey-haired man chuckled, "What are you, Superman?"

"Iie! I'm the tensai!" proclaimed Hanamichi laughing boisterously that Sendoh was struck at how young and openly jolly the new team-member was. Since the sargeant joined the defence airforce in the hopes of becoming the best fighter pilot in Japan, he has never met anybody like the redhead before.

When the two finally reached the room assigned to Hanamichi, Sendoh opened the door and led the redhead in. At once, the air from the room thick with dust mixed in with the smell of old papers and cardboard boxes enveloped them that Hanamichi felt nearly suffocated. The spikey-haired man walked up to the window and upon drawing it open, the redhead could clearly see the sign of neglect around him.

"You'd be pleased to note that you've got your own private room," Sendoh announced, throwing his hands open to show the redhead his new quarters. There wasn't any sign of a bed and the shelves on the walls were stacked with boxes and dusty-tied up papers.

"Private room?" Hanamichi said incredulously, "This looks more like a surplus storage area."

Sendoh looked around him as well and Hanamichi thought he saw a hint of regret in the man's blue eyes. "Nah. Just a dumping ground for waste."

The redhead blinked in puzzlement as the spikey-haired man began to walk out of the room. "Well," said Sendoh, "I'll leave it up to you to clear it up, Sakuragi. Ja ne."

"Wait!" Hanamichi called to the man who was nearly out the door, "Just what kind of unit is the Kanagawa TTS exactly?"

Sendoh only gave him a smile before closing the door, leaving the question unanswered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rain was pouring the next day, nearly covering the visibility around the base with its curtain of water and mist. In a hanger distanced from the rest housed the jet planes of the Kanagawa Training Tactical Squadron. The lights were on and inside one plane was a fox-eyed pilot, finding solitude in the cramped but comfortably familiar cock-pit.

Suddenly the pilot heard a sound coming from the plane beside his and curious as to what has made it he sat up to take a look. There, crouching on fours on the left wing of the aircraft, was the redheaded mechanic who was wiping the surface from grease and dust. Seeing the labourious care the redhead put in his work, the fox-eyed officer could not help but watch and admire the diligence that the mechanic was unaware there was another person in the hanger with him. When he realised that he was staring, Rukawa shook himself out of it only to be surprised by the sound of Sendoh's cheerful voice calling, "Ohayo, Sakuragi!"

"Yo," the redhead greeted back.

"That's it?" asked the spikey-haired man in feigned hurt, walking up to the redhead leisurely, "After all you did see me nearly naked yesterday."

Hanamichi blushed as he sputtered, "I-I told you it was a mistake-!"

"Hai, hai," smiled Sendoh, waving his hand to placate to redhead, "Don't worry about it. He bites people all the time."

"Who? Rukawa?" the redhead scratched his head in puzzlement.

"Nani? No!" laughed Sendoh amused, "Chi-chan, the bat."

Hanamichi blinked, "Oh! Ahahahah!!"

Rukawa rolled his eyes as the two officers laughed heartily. Then Sendoh held up a finger as he winked at the redhead. "However, Rukawa has fangs too if you're not careful."

"Huh?" the redhead said standing up, "Why is that?"

"Ah, well," Sendoh answered as he watched Hanamichi climb down the wing, "He's got an attitude and when he got into a fight with one of the commander's kid, he was thrown in this unit - the Kanagawa TTS, the defence force dumping ground."

"Eh?" said Hanamichi as he stood in front of the sargeant, "So what does this unit do exactly?"

When Sendoh told him, Hanamichi cried out in surprise, "NANI?!! The blue impulse unit display team?! Wow!!"

Clenching his fist in victory, Hanamichi crowed, "Wahahaha! I'm actually a part of the blue impulse aerial display team!"

"Sakuragi," sighed Sendoh patiently, "It's not all that great."

Not speaking, the redhead allowed Sendoh to continue, "It's just a defence-force game. We're just put out as display. It's the lowest job a combat pilot can get - to not be able to use his skill to defend his country. Even the unit commander won't take us seriously because we're the airforce case problems."

The fox-eyed pilot who was sitting silently in his plane shared Sendoh's unspoken bitter feelings. Other than Akagi he hated his high officers to the bone.

"Ah, who cares about them," the redhead said suddenly, clasping Sendoh on the shoulder, "Just because the officers won't take this unit seriously, doesn't mean that we can't!"

"Huh?" Sendoh looked at the grinning redhead in surprise. Rukawa sat up again in his seat to look at the redhead who was doing a pose of resolution.

"Let's make this the best acrobatic team ever!"

Surprised at the redhead's positivity, Sendoh only shrugged.

"I know you think I'm just maintenance crew but the tensai will soon fly with you guys!"

"Honto?" teased Sendoh, his smile getting its cheer back.

"Hell yeah!" Hanamichi nodded furiously, grabbing the collar of Sendoh's uniform to bring the man close, "Don't you live to fly?"

Sendoh stared at the redhead's face close to his with the brown eyes shining with passion and he smiled, "Yeah, I do." And I live for a person like you, Sakuragi Hanamichi.

In his cockpit, Rukawa snorted in disgust, "Baka."


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

/_Red lights flashed around dizzily and the whining emergency signal blared from the speakers. Booted feet clomped rapidly along the hallways as the officers ran to their duty stations assigned for this particular situation._

_"This is a code red. All pilots proceed to sector four," the contradictory calm announcement came above the blaring signal._

_Everyone was dispatched to assist, including the lowly viewed but highly qualified unit of the Kanagawa Tactical Training Squadron of Japan. Two fighter planes flown by Sargeants Rukawa and Sendoh from the unit took off into the air to join the others in eliminating the danger that has come upon their beloved country._

_The danger that has shook the city of Tokyo took in the form of a horrid beast with purple skin, bulging eyes and a yellow fang protruding from it's lizard-like mouth. The ground army were helpless against it as shells upon shells were uselessly fired over and over but no harm came upon the beast. Not even a scratch can be made to its leather-like skin. The beast kept on stomping the buildings in a furious mind of destruction, when it heard a keening sound in the air. Looking up, it saw to its anger another source of disruption - the Airbats from the Kanagawa Training Tactical Squadron._

_The beast targeted the closest jet coming torwards it and took aim. Without warning one of it's bulging eyes popped out of its socket in a 'boing'ing sound and hit Sendoh's plane, destroying the aircraft into flames._

_"Sendoh!" cried Rukawa in distraught. With a roar he flew head on towards the creature and started shooting but it only enraged the creature further. The eye popped out again and Rukawa was not fast enough to swerve away. The humourous globe smashed into his cockpit and fire erupted within. Ignoring the blood from his forhead covering his left eye, his fingers scrambled for the ejection button but before he could escape the plane exploded in the air./_

--------------------

"Sargeant Rukawa also dies in the battle?"

"Of course!" answered the redhead in glee, "He is Fiorgara! The most powerful giant monster in all the- HUH?!"

Hanamichi spun around to see the fox-eyed pilot looking at him boredly from beneath the threshold of his open door. When the redhead was busy daydreaming aloud about the bloody battle between the make-believe monster and the Kanagawa TTS, Rukawa has opened the door to private's room when the redhead did not answer to his knocking.

"So," said Rukawa crossing his arms, "good doesn't always win."

"Iie! It does!" cried the redhead placing his hands on his hips as a sign of greatness, "I haven't gotten to the part where I, the Tensai, comes to the rescue!"

"Do'aho," sighed the raven-haired pilot turning away, "It's briefing time, private."

"Don't call me that," the redhead warned, jogging up to the brunette who was already out the hallway. When Rukawa didn't answer, Hanamichi scowled and glared at his back. The redhead has heard a lot of the fox-eyed man from his academy, that the man was a superb pilot and also in hand-to-hand combat - like Sendoh. _So why can't he be more like Sendoh?_

A snort came from the raven-haired man, "So you like that pervert?"

"What?" the redhead blinked and then cursed himself for not realising that he has spoken out loud.

"You suit each other," scoffed Rukawa, "A pervert for a pervert."

"Yamero!" protested Hanamichi angrily, "Stop calling me that! And what are you?! You're the guy with the attitude!"

"That's what they all say," said Rukawa stopping to give the redhead an 'I-don't-care' look, "So leave me be."

When Rukawa resumed his steps, Hanamichi was left wondering at the pilot's real agenda but still that gave the raven-haired man no right to say how he, Sakuragi Hanamichi, mechanic-and-soon-to-be-fighter-pilot extraordinaire, should think about other people. Gritting his teeth in annoyance, the redhead strode quickly to catch up to Rukawa again to burst out, "So what you hear other people say to you, you're just gonna take it? When you know you're an awesome pilot and a good person with a strong heart-"

"What would you know about me?" Rukawa asked sarcastically and Hanamichi could hear the note of irritation in the man's voice. Not liking the raven-haired man since he first met him, the mechanic did not want to say it but since it was what he strongly believed in he did so anyway, "Because you're a pilot. And to me that's something special. You fight for what you want and you have to be pure hearted too." And then after a thought the redhead said jokingly, "You may not be a great person to be with but you like airplanes so that's cool."

Rukawa's blue eyes stared at him for a moment before the pilot turned away but Hanamichi thought he could see a blush on man's pale cheeks. When the fox-eyed pilot spoke, the monotone voice was gruff, "Sendoh forgot to talk about himself."

"Huh?"

"I'm not the only one sent here for causing trouble," said Rukawa descending the stairs, leaving the redhead scratching his chin in thought.

"Hmmm....Hey, fox!" called Hanamichi, rushing down the staircase before the pilot could disappear from his sight, "Whaddya mean?"

"Hey, c'mon! Tell me!" demanded Hanamichi as Rukawa entered a room and refused to answer his question. The redhead quickly followed but before he could pester the man further, he saw that all of the team-members in the unit were present including the unit commander Taoka and an umfamiliar woman with hair tied up in a neat bun who seemed to be the highest officer in the room with her medals and by the way she held herself.

"You're late," barked Captain Akagi giving the unsuspected mechanic a bash on the head.

"Itee!" winced the redhead. "Dumb Gori," he then muttered.

"What was that?" demanded the tall man lowly.

"Nothin'," Hanamichi sniffed, taking the empty seat beside Rukawa across Sendoh. The spikey-haired pilot gave him a grin. Then the captain cleared his throat and said, "Team, I have an important announcement so listen up. Tomorrow at 1300 hours the Kanagawa TTS will have a flight evaluation."

"Nani?!" cried Hikoichi, "I have to take a test?" Sendoh patted the young man's back consolingly. The short officer who was the best in researching and administration work was their least able pilot. Sure, Hikoichi could fly a plane but his skill and technique was left to be desired and being thrust into an acrobatic aerial display team... well, let's just say that the unit's reputation did not improve any except to acquire themselves the best snooper around.

"Settle down," ordered Akagi before he continued, "The judge will be Colonel Yumiyoka of Airshow Command."

At that signal, the lady officer stepped forward and looked at each of the officers one by one until her green eyes settled onto Sendoh a bit longer than the rest. The spikey-haired pilot returned the smug look coldly. Hanamichi who was aware of the quick and wordless interaction, looked at Sendoh in curiosity.

When the colonel spoke, her tilting but stern voice carried clearly across the room, "Let's be very clear. An acrobatic unit is nothing more than a budget drain. Many in the defence force shares this opinion and I happen to agree."

The Airbats sitting at the table in front of her felt something bad coming up on this speech and they were right on their suspicions when she continued, "Depending on the outcome of tomorrow's test, this unit may be disbanded."

"Nani?!" came Hikoichi's cry again. The redhead stared at the colonel in disbelief while Rukawa clenched his fist in anger, letting a low growl escape his throat. Mitsui refrained himself from shooting out of his seat in protest as Hikoichi started muttering on the fate of the team. Sitting silently in his seat, Sendoh gritted his teeth, trying to control his temper. The lady officer's smile was sly as the unit commander next to her nodded solemnly.

"Sendoh, Rukawa," said Akagi after he let his officers digest the information, "You two are in the cockpits."

Sendoh and Rukawa stood up, "Yes sir!"

"This is for the squadron," Akagi told them, "Show me what you've got!"

--------------------

That night Sendoh stood out under the sky, ignoring the chill of the wind as he gazed up at the openness which was to be the battle ground where the fate of the squadron would be decided. Unbeknowest to him, he was being watched by the new mechanic from the windows of the first floor hallway who was also wondering about the fate of the unit he has just joined and also about the spikey-haired pilot standing alone outside in the open field.

"Colonel Yumiyoka."

The redhead turned around and saw Rukawa walking up to him with his arms crossed.

"What? Her?" Hanamichi blinked in puzzlement as the fox-eyed pilot stood beside him to look out to where Sendoh was standing.

"Something went on between them..." guessed the redhead houghtfully, "Sendoh looked kinda... I dunno... upset..."

Rukawa shrugged, "Maybe. People talk. They were based together."

"So?"

"A young pilot and a beautiful female senior officer... . Even you're not that stupid not to guess..." Rukawa let his voice trail away. Hanamichi stared at him cluelessly before the meaning sunk in and his brown eyes widened in surprise. "Eh?!" gasped the redhead, "For real?!"

--------------------

The next day:

The sun was high up in the air and the sky clear of any sign of oncoming shower despite the presence of dark clouds seen last night. The wind must've blown it away, surmised the officers as they worked on to get the two planes ready. In the waiting room stood Sendoh in his orange pilot uniform, gazing down at his plane parked on the tarmac below. He did not even turn around when Hanamichi walked in to tell him, "Sendoh. It's time. Sendoh?"

The spikey-haired pilot suddenly walked away without a word which was unlike him, not to mention rude in the redhead's point of view that Hanamichi had to call out, "Hey, Sendoh!"

The pilot stopped but did not look at him.

"Whatever happened between you and the colonel is in the past! Put it behind you and go on with your life!"

When Sendoh finally turned around, the pilot laugh bitterly, "It's not that easy, Sakuragi."

"Yes it is!" persisted Hanamichi, "Let it go! Forget what happened! Get out there and show them what you've got! For the sake of the squadron you do your best!"

Sendoh sighed and let his blue eyes meet the soft brown of Hanamichi's knowing that he could be lost by the pure emotion in them. "I guess you're right."

Then the pilot shook his head ruefully and smiled, "I was foolish and young. I knew it was wrong but my body wouldn't listen..."

"Err..." the redhead blushed, "You don't have to-"

But the brunette did not hear him as he went on. "Maybe it was the heat but my hand had a mind of it's own."

"Y-Your hand?" the redhead gulped, his face now as red as his hair.

"Yeah," shrugged Sendoh, "I nearly hit her when she kept on saying that I'd never be the best combat pilot as long as she was around. She was my equal in theory and practical skills since we were at the flying academy but because she was a female she missed out on flying her own plane as the army gives top priority to male pilots first. She was bitter and when she was promoted to a higher grade than I was her treatment towards me took to a level of distaste. That day when she laughed in my face saying that I only got picked because of my looks, it was the last straw. My hand nearly striked her but it was enough for her to file a complaint against me. I didn't know it was the opportunity she was looking for."

Hanamichi nearly keeled to the floor in surprise before he caught himself to stare at the pilot, "T-That's it? That's what happened?"

Sendoh stared at the redhead in puzzlement, "Yes, that's what happened. I nearly hit a superior officer. A woman at that. That was insubordination and against my belief in no violence against women. That was why I was put in the Kanagawa TTS."

Hanamichi scratched his head, "So he was wrong... You hardly touched her..."

"_What?_"

--------------------

Outside, the defeaning whir of the jet engine filled the air as Rukawa climbed onto the ladder to reach his cockpit when a hard object hit him from behind.

"K'so!" growled the fox-eyed pilot, turning around to see the offender, "What are you doing?"

Sendoh picked up his hemlet from the ground and smiled calmly, "Been spreading lies to Sakuragi, Rukawa?"

Rukawa's brow furrowed in puzzlement, "What?"

"Now don't play coy," said Sendoh smoothly, "It's not your deal. You lied to Sakuragi about me and the colonel."

Rukawa finally understood what they were talking about and 'hmph'ed. "I can't help it if the do'aho has a big imagination."

"Don't blame this on him," said Sendoh lowly, knowing that Rukawa was at fault for influencing the naive redhead's thoughts.

Rukawa arched an eyebrow before he leaned down from the ladder to speak mockingly, "You like him, don't you? You two suit each other. A pervert and a do'aho."

Sendoh gave him a smile that was less than pleasant. "You want a piece of me?"

"One on one?" Rukawa's blue fox eyes glinted with challange. "You're on."

Standing in front of the hanger a few metres away from the planes were Captain Akagi, First Sargeant Mitsui and Sargeant Hikoichi. The short officer nodded approvingly as he watched the two pilot engage in a conversation too far away from them to hear. "I'm glad to see that they're carefully planning their strategy that I suggested to them last night."

Akagi sighed, letting his dark pilot glasses cover the concern in his eyes. "I'm afraid that's not it."

"No," agreed Mitsui as he could see from behind his sunglasses Rukawa's deceptively calm but challanging stance on the perch of the ladder. "Definitely not it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

The traffic officer signalled to the two planes with a wave of his arms as the pilots watched from their cockpits. Rukawa moved his jet first, the aircraft jerking at the initial movement before it ran along the runway without trouble. Sendoh joined him not long after. From afar, Hanamichi has joined Captain Akagi, Mitsui, Hikoichi, Unit commander Taoka and colonel Yumiyoka to watch the two aircrafts make a slow run down the runway before they began to rapidly pick up speed to finally lift into the sky in a smooth ascend.

The two planes flew into the air to fly side by side with grace that the colonel had to nod in appreciation.

"Good aren't they?" Mitsui grinned at commander Yumiyoka.

The lady commander sniffed, "Just give it a little time."

Mitsui stepped closer to her, his smile sly, "Wanna bet on it?"

"Nani?" the colonel stared at the scarred-face sargeant.

"Ten thousand yen would just about do it."

Up in the sky, Rukawa looked down to his left to glance at Sendoh's plane before calling through his communicator, "Are you ready?"

Before the other pilot could respond, Rukawa geared his thruster, breaking himself out of the formation and far away from Sendoh.

"Rukawa, what're you doing?" demanded Sendoh knowing that this was not how it was supposed to go.

The other pilot's voice was mocking, "Can't catch up, Sendoh?"

Sendoh growled and made chase, managing to finally end up upside down over Rukawa's plane at the next turn that awed the onlookers on the ground from the fantastic acrobatic skills the duo have performed. The two planes synchronised with each other perfectly, nearly touching tail to tail that they looked like mirrored images in the sky.

"Wow..." Hikoichi gasped before he whooped out loud, "That was great!"

----

Upside down in the air, Sendoh looked above his head from his cockpit at Rukawa's surprised expression and grinned, "Hi there."

"Go to hell," was Rukawa's curt reply before he let his jet drop down to break the pattern off. "Try this," he challanged, leading Sendoh to a merry dance across the sky in hazardous patterns of waves.

----

"Man, they're really fighting!" Hikoichi cried out, noticing the two planes flying out of control as they tried to match up with the other for speed, skill and style.

Hearing Akagi's groan, Mitsui scratched his head, "Well, we were right about that. But who knows, maybe it's a new part of their show..." Akagi gave him a look which made the first sargeant chuckle weakly, "Then again, maybe not."

Standing wordlessly, Hanamichi watched at the sky the two dueling planes and thought, _Baka. What're you guys doing?_

Sendoh made another pass over Rukawa and said, "Why don't you quit now, Rukawa."

"Not on your life Sendoh," Rukawa told him coldly before pushing forward to gain up to the spikey-haired pilot, "I will be no. 1."

"You're welcome to try," Sendoh answered and Rukawa could just hear the smirk in that smooth voice. The fox-eyed pilot gritted his teeth and made a flip, coming towards Sendoh so suddenly that startled the spikey-haired pilot when he saw the wing close to his plane. Quickly he tried to avoid any sort of collision but miscalculating the distance between his jet and Rukawa's, his right wing scratched across Rukawa's left wing, jarring the two of them in their seats. Rukawa growled when Sendoh managed to put a safe distance between them and again put forth another chase.

----

Back on the ground, Hanamichi's sharp hearing caught on an odd noise in the wind. It was the sound of metal flapping erratically against the force of the aircurrent and Hanamichi knew it did not belong to the hum of the fighter planes flying in the sky. "That sound..."

----

Sendoh was quick to realise that Rukawa has stopped trying to outmanouver or outspeed him when he saw that the other plane was just flying forward without any change in altitude. "Rukawa, what happened?" he asked.

"You ripped my side-flaps!" Rukawa told him and Sendoh could distinctly hear a hint of panic in his monotone voice, "K'so, it's not working!"

"What?!" exclaimed Sendoh, "You won't be able to land without it!"

"Don't you think I know that?!" growled Rukawa.

----

"Damn it!" swore Hanamichi running towards the hanger where he parked his bycicle but upon seeing two motorbikes in the vicinity, he hopped onto the one with a key, which was a red scooter, and gunned out to the runway nearly running over Akagi and Mitsui in the process.

"Shit! Sakuragi!" yelled Mitsui shaking his fist.

Hikoichi blinked, "Hey, isn't that my scooter?"

Suddenly an external unit technical service officer came running towards them and whispered to Captain Akagi urgently, "Excuse me, sir..."

After a moment of listening, Akagi cried out in shock, "WHAT?!!"

----

"Hold on," Sendoh told Rukawa calmly, "I'm gonna try to help you fix this."

"Do something quick. I can't hold it," gitted Rukawa holding tightly onto the stick to keep his plane steady.

----

Running the engine to the max, Hanamichi finally made it across the runway and fell off the scooter when he hit the grassy area. Leaving the bike behind, he scrambled towards the gate where the fangirls were gathered with their van as they usually were gawking up at the Airbats' display. Taking off his jacket he flung it over the barbwire of the gate and climbed up easily to the other side.

Taoka looked grim, "This does not look favourable for the team's evaluation."

"And if they crash they would probably fine the unit commander," said Hikoichi innocently.

Taoka managed to looked grimmer, "That too..."

Suddenly, Colonel Yumiyoka asked, "Captain. How is their fuel?"

"Ma'am," Akagi rightened himself, "Normally we don't have any problem but their fuel is less than the normal combat manouver pilot."

----

Rukawa looked at his fuel indicator and cursed, "Damn it! I have to try to land!"

"Wait for help!" protested Sendoh.

Rukawa chose to ignore him and was about to push down his plane when a new voice cut into their communicator, "Rukawa! Listen to me! Level your wings!"

"Who is that?!" demanded Rukawa.

"Who else but the tensai!" crowed the redhead through the communicator. He has managed to borrow the fankids' home-made communicator to contact them (after serious threats of bodily harm if he was denied) and tune into the airways in which Rukawa and Sendoh has been using, since to go up to the command tower would be too little and too late.

"Sakuragi?" asked Sendoh in surprise, "How did you know so fast?"

"Told ya I'm the tensai," said Hanamichi smugly, "I could hear the ripped flaps from on the ground."

"Ee?! You lie!" exclaimed the spikey-haired pilot.

"I don't lie," grinned the redhead before he became serious again, "Sendoh, fly side by side with Rukawa."

After a few seconds of thought, Sendoh decided, "I don't know what you have in mind but it's better than letting Rukawa land by himself."

"He might crash," agreed Hanamichi as he watched Sendoh fly carefully beside Rukawa's plane. The fox-eyed pilot watched and listened to everything attentively while he gave it all his strength to maintain his aircraft's altitude.

"Now, you need to support Rukawa's left wing with your right wing."

Rukawa nearly lost his concentration when he thought of the implications. Sendoh took a deep breath before he nodded, "Yoshi. I'm going to do it."

Slowly he brought his right wing up towards the underside of Rukawa's left but it was not careful enough since the the two wings collided, jarring the two planes of the impact. Sendoh and Rukawa cursed.

"Cool it," said Hanamichi, "Try again."

----

The officers in front of the hanger looked on anxiously, waiting to see what would happen when Hikoichi pointed out in excitement, "Hey look!"

"What the..." breathed colonel Yumiyoka and as the plane came nearer all of them could see with amazement Sendoh's fighter plane supporting Rukawa's by the wing. The jets' tires unfolded out of their confinement and everyone watched with bated breath as the two made a landing. When Rukawa and Sendoh were safely on the runway did the cheers erupt.

--------------------

A few minutes later, Sendoh climbed down from his aircraft and pulled off his helmet with a relieved sigh.

"Sendoh." The spikey-haired officer combed back his hair and turned towards the fox-eyed man, ready for any lashing but also curious at the look on the other pilot's face.

Rukawa looked away for a moment before he turned back to face Sendoh to say, "I...I want to thank you."

Sendoh smiled at the sincerity but also the clear reluctance in the man's voice. He was about to say something in return when he saw over Rukawa's shoulder the redhead running towards them.

"Hey, guys!" Hanamichi called, waving to them.

"Sakuragi!" laughed Sendoh brushing past Rukawa to meet the redhead halfway. When he reached the grinning mechanic, Sendoh grabbed Hanamichi in an armlock around the redhead's neck and pulled him close to ruffle the red hair, "You were fantastic, kiddo!"

"Hey, that's Tensai to you Sendoh!" squawked the redhead trying to get out of the pilot's grip.

Rukawa watched the two stoically until the redhead looked up to give him a charming grin and a wink. The fox-eyed pilot quickly turned away, cursing to himself, _Baka! Stop blushing!_

In front of the hanger, colonel Yumiyoka spoke, "I see a lot of problems here..."

"But ma'am-" began Akagi.

"But," cut in Yumiyoka, "They've got talent. Continue your training until further notice."

Akagi smiled, "Yes ma'am." Hikoichi grinned like crazy. As the lady officer walked away, Mitsui called out, "Colonel!"

"Yes?" she asked turning around.

Mitsui held out his hand, "Ten thousand yen?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

_/Looking at the radar the controller spotted a green blip on the screen, signalling to him that an aircraft was within the area of the Japanese Air Self-Defence Force's control. Not recognising the signal as their own, he quickly informed his superior, "Sir! Airrec reports unidentified jet approaching at twleve o'clock!"_

_"Enemy aircraft?!" exclaimed the man, shooting out of his seat._

_"I think so, Sir!"_

_As all stereotypical bad guys were, the jet plane was sleek black and the pilot's face covered with the black shield of his helmet. Slowly it approached knowing that at that very moment the airbase where he was ordered to strike would be getting ready for his arrival. As the red alert signal blared around the base, Sendoh Akira, the no.1 pilot of Japan prepared for takeoff after being given the go by the traffic controller on the ground. With a blast of the engine, the jet slowly made it's way along the runway and gaining speed before lifting up into the air, intent on meeting this unidentified flyer._

_"...altitude 25000, speed 500 knots and rising..."_

_Sakuragi Hanamichi, Commander of the Japanese airforce, Kanagawa ordered through the radio, "Sendoh. Hold your fire unless under attack."_

_"I copy," answered Sendoh._

_Sendoh, I'm counting on you, thought the redheaded commander looking through the glass window to watch the jet fly in the sky._

_"I've got a visual on the ghost raider," reported Sendoh when he spotted the black jet in front of him. Without warning the black jet fired but Sendoh was fortunately quick to evade the attack._

_"Damnit! He's shooting at me! Returning fire!" cried Sendoh, turning his aircraft to chase the black one. When he was able to lock onto his target, he fired but the enemy managed to swerve at the last minute, flying over Sendoh and behind him. When Sendoh realised that he could not shake his opponent, the enemy has already fired./_

"No! Akira!!" cried Hanamichi and....

...woke up from his daydream to find his cheek grounding against the harsh concrete, his hip hanging over the laundry line he has just tripped over and his behind up in the air.

"Itee..."

--------------------

Hanamichi placed the pail and washcloth back in the closet, sighing to himself, "Why was I dreaming about Sendoh? But he looked so great in my dream! Wow..." The redhead flung himself back into his daydreams to imagine the spikey-haired pilot looking heroic in his pilot uniform, "Cool..."

"Sakuragi!" came Sendoh's cheerful voice.

Turning around, Hanamichi goofily answered, "Yes, Akira?"

The pilot looked at him in surprise and when the mechanic realised that the person in front of him was not a figment of his imagination, the redhead mumbled in embarassment, "A-Ano..."

Sendoh grinned, "That's ok. You can call me Akira and I'll call you Hanamichi."

"Eh...err...," Hanamichi stuttered, before he quickly changed the subject. "S-So, how did your morning exercise go?" he asked, taking in Sendoh with his orange uniform and the helmet in his hand hanging over his shoulder.

"It went great," the sargeant answered, "Now I'm going to take a shower. Wanna join me?"

Instantly, Hanamichi's face went red, "No thanks."

Sendoh chuckled, giving the redhead a wink, "Alright then. Ja!"

As the pilot walked away, Hanamichi suddenly remembered something and called out to him, "Hey! Wait a minute!"

--------------------

"Your birthday?" questioned Rukawa boredly as he climbed down from his cock-pit.

"Yup! Tomorrow's the big day!" grinned Hanamichi, "Just wanted to tell ya that!"

The fox-eyed pilot walked towards him before saying bluntly, "You want a present, do you?"

"Iie!" denied Hanamichi blushing, "You don't have to get me anything! It's just another day, that's all! Ahahahah!"

Rukawa leaned against his jet and regarded the mechanic speculatively but the redhead refused to look at him. When he saw their captain walking towards them, Hanamichi went up to the tall man and announced, "Sir! It's my birthday tomorrow!"

"Honto?"

"Yeah!" laughed the redhead, "You don't have to get me anything! Just your friendship and well wishes will do! Ahahahahah!"

Rukawa shook his head and sighed, "He wants a present bad."

--------------------

When Hanamichi was gone and the captain off to do other tasks, Rukawa was left alone to think about their new member of the team. _So it's his birthday..._, thought Rukawa trying to remember when he has ever cared about another person's birthday before. It was rare because he has never known that many people who he cared about to give them presents. The redhead was unique, Rukawa agreed to himself, when he remembered what Sakuragi said to him that day he went to fetch Hanamichi before the briefing with Colonel Yumiyoka.

_"Because you're a pilot. And to me that's something special. You fight for what you want and you have to be pure hearted too."_

I guess I can take him out to dinner..., thought Rukawa imagining to himself how the redhead would react to it. Without a doubt Hanamichi would be ecstatic and when they reach the restaurant, he knew the redhead would stuff himself like a pig.

_"Wow Rukawa! What a feast! I'm gonna eat like a king!!" exclaimed the redhead and proceeded to chow down the food with vigor. Between mouthfulls Hanamichi mumbled, "Good! Yummy! Thanks a lot Rukawa!"_

Allowing himself a small smile, Rukawa shrugged and turned around towards the dormitory, _Yeah. Why not?_

--------------------

After a shower and changing out of his orange uniform, Rukawa went to look for Hanamichi. Passing by the briefing room he stopped when he heard the redhead's voice from inside. He tugged the sleeves of his blue uniform for a moment before he took a deep breath and walked in. As expected, the redhead was indeed inside the room talking with another person who was sitting casually at the edge of the briefing desk in front of the mechanic. And that person was Sendoh Akira.

"...with me? Are you sure?" the redhead was asking the spiky-haired pilot who has already changed into his blue uniform.

"Of course! It will be your birthday after all," grinned Sendoh.

_Shit!_ cursed Rukawa,_ He beat me to Sakuragi again._

"Yo Rukawa!" greeted Sendoh in smiles, "I'm taking Hanamichi out to eat at any restaurant he wants for his birthday."

"Cool, ne?" the redhead grinned, scratching the back of his neck goofily.

"What?"

"To a restaurant," repeated Sendoh, "I'm going to-"

"I heard, Sendoh," glared Rukawa to his team-mate. In his imagination Hanamichi gave the bright smiles and shy thanks to him! Not to Sendoh!

"Okay," the spiky-haired player said slowly before turning back to the redhead, "I guess we can call it a date, ne Hanamichi-kun?"

Rukawa's fists clenched. Sendoh was so quick that he was already in the second name stage. "Idiots."

"Nani?" Sendoh and Hanamichi looked at the fox-eyed pilot in puzzlement.

Without another word, Rukawa stomped out of the room in anger.

Hanamichi stared at the still open door and asked, "Why's he so bent out of shape?"

Sendoh gave him a thoughtful look. Then he shrugged and said good naturedly, "Forget about him. He throws those kind of tantrums all the time."

"Oh..." said the redhead but somehow he knew that it wasn't just any normal tantrums.

--------------------

Later that day:

Sendoh and Rukawa were in the air doing a practice run without any problems until Sendoh spoke, "Hey, Hikoichi. Where should I take Hanamichi out tomorrow?"

Hikoichi who was sitting in the seat behind cocked his head to the side to look at the side of Sendoh's face, "What? You mean to eat?"

"Aa," the taller pilot replied, "Aiyoyama or Harayuuku? Which is more romantic?"

"R-Romantic?" Hikoichi squeaked.

"Hey, you guys! What's goin' on up there?" demanded Hanamichi as he stood beside the jeep, a radio speaker in his hand, "It better be something to do with training or you'll get it from Gori."

"Not training," Sendoh's smooth voice told him, "There's this place called 'Sheru' in Aiyoyama that's really romantic. Shall we try it?"

Hanamichi blushed, "Uh... wh-whatever you think is good, Sendoh..."

"What on earth are they talking about?" Akagi wondered out loud. He and Mitsui were standing a few metres behind the redheaded mechanic, evaluating how the team were working together with the practice they were doing at the moment.

"I dunno," grinned Mitsui, "But I bet 1000 yen that says love trouble comes from it."

Rukawa listened in on their conversation silently, his mouth in a frown. Sendoh was speaking again, "But the restaurant in Harayuuku has a wonderful teahouse. The blueberry pies there are great!"

"Mmmm...." Hanamichi drooled, "I can't wait to go."

Rukawa's sapphire blue eyes glinted as his face grew dark.

"Ooh... you like blueberry pies, Hanamichi?" asked Akira, his voice going silky.

"I like!"

"How about on me?"

"Uh...."

Hikoichi blushed just as furiously as the redhead on the ground. Rukawa suddenly growled and twisted his plane to fly over Sendoh's, nearly giving the two pilots inside the aircraft a heart attack by the sudden movement.

"Aah!" cried Hikoichi

"Rukawa!" yelled Sendoh looking up, "What the hell are you doing?!"

Rukawa did not reply but kept on crowding his jet over Sendoh's, dismissing the pilot's attempt to shake him off.

"Rukawa!" cried Hanamichi angrily through the radio, "Stop fooling around! Back off!"

Rukawa ignored him, letting his jet mirror every action Sendoh made, not allowing the pilot any chance of escape. It was another contest of skill and speed for the fox-eyed pilot did a perfect immitation of Sendoh's manouvers with only a small margin of distance between them. The risky balance between amazing and dangerous suddenly tipped when Rukawa's left wing jerked to crash onto Sendoh's. Sendoh's tip wing ripped and the plane went spinning down, the pilot trying valiantly to stop the spiralling descend.

"Sendoh!" cried Hanamichi.

Rukawa quickly gathered himself after the initial shock and went after Sendoh's plane at full speed. Plummeting beside Sendoh, Rukawa mirrored the furious spins until they were again tail to tail to let his wing purposefully crash against Sendoh's, instantly breaking the troubled jet from the uncontrollable motion so that Sendoh was able to pull his plane up to stability.

Back on the ground Akagi, Mitsui and Hanamichi sighed with relief. "Not again," the tall captain groaned.

The redhead surprisingly chuckled. "But you've got to admit, Rukawa has got amazing techniques."

"Eh?"

Mitsui nearly cackled with glee as he nudged his captain and friend, "1000 yen!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

In the hangar, Hanamichi and captain Akagi surveyed the extent of damages on the planes. Thankfully the two pilots were uninjured but the aircrafts was another matter.

"We have to scrap the wing," Hanamichi told Akagi regretfully, looking at the hopelessly ripped wing of Rukawa's plane.

"Yet another plane."

The two squad members looked to the side and saw Unit Commander Taoka shaking his head when he saw the damage.

"Can I help you with something commander?" asked Akagi repectfully. Although at most times he and the commander doesn't see eye to eye, he still manages to offer cold and clinical respect to the man as an officer to the defence force.

"Nothing, captain," replied Taoka walking towards the two, "Will this affect this unit's upcoming appraisal, that I can't tell you."

--------------------

It was only a few hours to evening but the grey clouds in the sky quickens the atmosphere of darkness. Outside, a few yards away from the hangar, a lone pilot stood with his head down and shoulders stiff with repressed anger.

_Fuck!_ Rukawa cursed at himself in disgust, _Fuck! Fuck!_

Even when the dark clouds opened to let the cold rain pour onto him, Rukawa refused to move, still berating himself for losing his temper over a mere mechanic. If they fail the next evaluation because of him, he wouldn't blame them if they hate him. But then again Rukawa assumed they hated him anyway.

The rain went on all through the night to the wee hours of morning. Only when the sky turned pink to signal the coming of the sun at the horizon did the dark clouds flitter away to make way for a beautiful day.

--------------------

At the briefing room, Akagi sat at the head of the table reading a newspaper while Mitsui sat in the next chair, sipping a mug of warm coffee. Hikoichi sat across the first sergeant, flipping through a magazine before he let out a big yawn, "Ah, another boring weekend. Isn't there anything I can do? Do some research perhaps?" Even the bat on his shoulder looked bored.

"Shut up," Mitsui and Akagi told him simultaneously. After what happened yesterday, they plan on having a peaceful trouble-free day even if it meant locking the chatterbox Hikoichi in a closet all day. And if Hikoichi persists on being so annoying they might even do it.

"But I'm bored!"

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up," the two said cooly.

"Hidoi!" Hikoichi pouted.

"Ohayo!"

The three turned towards the door and saw Sendoh at the threshold, grinning at them with his hands in his pocket. It was rare for the pilot (and also for the rest of the officers in the squad for that matter) to be seen out of uniform during duty, or the favoured thin t-shirt and scruffy jeans during day off, but now wearing a simple but stylish ash grey suit over a white t-shirt, Sendoh changed for the best.

"Kakkoii!" praised Hikoichi, "You're going out on your date with Sakuragi now?"

"Hai," Sendoh nodded, "I'll be meeting him in the restaurant later. It's kind of a formality. Alright, Sergeant Sendoh Akira signing off."

Akagi nodded in assent to Sendoh's salute before the spiky-haired officer stepped out and shut the door behind him.

"I wanna go someplace too..." whined Hikoichi.

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up," Akagi warned him again.

The shorter pilot scowled.

"Well, I should get ready," Mitsui announced standing up.

"What?" exclaimed Hikoichi, "You're going out too?"

Mitsui nodded, "Hai."

"Off to see Kogure again," sighed Akagi from behind his newspaper.

"Can I come to?" pleaded Hikoichi, putting on his best woeful look.

The scarred-face officer scratched his chin, "Well... alright. Just don't bother me and First Sergeant Kogure."

"Yatta!!" laughed Hikoichi happily, clapping his hands together.

Mitsui shrugged, "We can all go, I guess."

Akagi let his paper fall from his face, "What do you mean 'we'?"

Mitsui grinned, "C'mon. You know you've got nothing to do."

"I'm very busy," Akagi said gruffly, lifting his paper to his face again, when suddenly Hikoichi pulled it back down to persist, "C'mon! What have you got to do?"

"Nothing if you keep whining all day," Akagi growled.

--------------------

Blue fox-eyes eyes squinted, trying to read the numbers which seemed to have gone blurry on the thermometer. The coughs racking along his throat did not help matters as it made his hand shake and when he was finally able to distinguish the small numericals on the intrument, he groaned. Chikusho. _This is what I get for torturing myself over those two idiots._

Placing the thermometer on the desk beside his bed, Rukawa then burrowed himself in the covers, shivering from the uncomfortable chill in his body but also feeling scorched by the heat on his skin.

_Now I'm stuck here all weekend_, Rukawa moaned inwardly as he let his eyes fall shut against the smooth covers of his pillow.

----

In another room along the same corridor, Hanamichi was getting ready for his 'date' (as Sendoh persisted on calling it), wearing a tanned suit over a white shirt which he left two buttons undone. He made a final brush over his red hair and gave himself a wink in the mirror. "Lookin' good, Tensai."

----

Rukawa coughed again, disturbing the sweat on his forehead to trickle down to his flushing cheeks. His condition made him aware of every small sound in the room and when his ears caught on the monotonous ticking of the clock beside his bed, Rukawa let his eyes open a crack. _They must be on their date by now..._

----

Hanamichi shut the door to his room and walked towards stairs whistling a tune as he passed by the other rooms, when he heard a wretched cough coming from Rukawa's bedroom. The redhead stopped and walked back towards Rukawa's room and knocked but receiving no response from inside he opened the door hesitantly to see a still form lying in the bed.

"Hey, kitsune," whispered Hanamichi, "You awake?" Since the others had told him about Rukawa's tendency to hit anyone disturbing his sleep, the redhead did not care to venture further but seeing the raven-haired pilot looking less than peaceful in the covers, Hanamichi walked in urgently and placed his palm to touch the sweaty forehead.

"Shit!" cursed Hanamichi pulling his hand away, "You're burning up!"

----

"Here you go, Kiminobu-kun," Mitsui said, handing the spectacled man a paper cup full of chilled juice.

"Doumo arigato," thanked Kogure, accepting the proffered drink with a smile.

The two sat together peacefully under a shade of a tree as they shared a packet of chips, watching the handful of children and other couples enjoying the day at the park. Sitting near the fountain was Hikoichi surrounded by children who were curious at the antics of the pilot's pet bat.

When the two officers heard a rustle behind them, they turned around to see Akagi walking towards them with a bag of peanuts in his hand.

"Enjoying yourself, Akagi?" asked Kogure.

"I guess it's better than being stuck at the base," allowed the tall captain reluctantly.

"Yeah, doing work that's not there," grinned Mitsui.

The captain glared at his first sergeant in annoyance. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" asked Kogure hurriedly, trying to break the tension between his two friends. It was practice for the two officers to get into that type of banter all the time and he normally plays their mediator whenever he was around. Today was no exception.

"Aa," nodded Mitsui slipping his hand behind Kogure's back discreetly, "I wonder if Hanamichi is enjoying himself at the moment."

----

Rukawa wasn't even aware of the cool cloth gently placed on his forehead, let alone the presence of one worried redhead hovering beside his bed. A basin of water sat on the desk beside the bed and the redhead was now stripped off his jacket and the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows. Glancing at the clock on the desk, Hanamichi's attention was brought back to the 'date' with Sendoh and worried himself whether he should go or cancel it.

----

In a cafe in the small town nearest to the base, a handsome spiky-haired man waited for his date, smiling to himself as he imagined treating the redhead to a day and night out in the town as he has planned. Hanamichi would be surprised, Sendoh thought, since all the redhead thought was that they would only be going out to eat. Sendoh stirred the green drink in front of him and waited.

----

Rukawa opened his eyes slowly and saw a blurry image beside him. When the image cleared Rukawa recognised the redhead and murmured, "Hanamichi...

Suddenly the raven-haired pilot sat up, ignoring the wet towel falling from his forhead to land as a soggy heap on his lap, and exclaimed, "Sakuragi?! What are you doing here?"

"Eh. Is that anyway to treat someone who's trying to help you?" joked Hanamichi, trying to keep a light tone in his voice but the effect destroyed by the uncomfortable squirming in his seat. The deep blue-eyed gaze seemed to want to peer into his soul and Hanamichi didn't want for it to be seen especially since he has seen Rukawa naked in the shower at one time. If the pilot knew what he was thinking, he wouldn't blame Rukawa if the pilot began calling him a pervert again.

The redhead leaned back in his chair beside the bed and explained, "I passed by your room and heard your coughing. It sounded terrible so I-"

"Idiot!" growled Rukawa, "I can take care of myself!"

"Demo-"

"Go on your stupid date!" barked Rukawa, pointing his finger to the door.

"But you have a very high fever!" protested Hanamichi, "I can't leave you alone like this-"

"I said I can take care of myself!"

The redhead scowled and crossed his arms against his chest, "Don't care. I'm staying and that's it."

Rukawa blinked at him for a moment before he laid back down and turned his back on the mechanic, "Fuck off."

"Stubborn kitsune," Hanamichi grumbled to his back.

Not hearing any other movement from Hanamichi told him that the redhead was planning on staying. Touched by the grudging concern from the redhead, Rukawa allowed a soft smile cross his lips, "Do'aho."

----

Sendoh glanced at his watch again and sighed. Looking out the window he saw a redheaded person running across the street towards the restaurant and his heart nearly leapt with joy but when the person made a detour towards a girl sitting on a bench, his heart settled back down into it's state of depression.

_It's not him. Where is he?_

----

Rukawa's temperature was still high and the redhead busied himself trying to bring it down by constantly cooling Rukawa's skin with the small towel dipped in cold water. Hanamichi did not leave the room for hours. If he did he would have heard the sound of the phone ringing from inside the office located at the end of the corridor.

----

Sendoh put the phone down back on its receiver and frowned. Disappointed, he realised that he was being stood up but just as quick the feeling of worry began to crawl into his mind as he wondered why.

----

Rukawa found it difficult to breathe and his pale chest heaved as if the room was suffocating him. The buttons of his pajama top have gotten loose from his restlessness and Hanamichi tried valiantly to stop staring at the lean expanse of smooth skin so close to his touch. He has been patting Rukawa's burning skin on the face and neck with the wet towel for a while and now he debated on whether to touch Rukawa on the chest as well.

_Of course you can! _Hanamichi scolded himself in disgust, _He's a guy and so are you. There's nothing that he has that you don't have!_

Keeping a professional mind of nursing the pilot to health, he began to wipe off the sweat now trailing on the raven-haired man's body. When his hand finally reached the edge of Rukawa's pajama waist-band, Hanamichi gulped.

"Sakuragi..." croaked Rukawa suddenly.

"H-Hai," stammered Hanamichi

"I need to go to the toilet."

"Hai," the redhead squeaked.

Hanamichi led the brunette out of the room and along the corridor, offering his shoulder for support. Feeling his strength and sense of coordination wan due to the sickness, Rukawa leaned against the cool, healthy body heavily as he allowed the redhead to hold onto his waist to keep him from falling.

When they passed through an open window, he vaguely heard the droning sound of an aircraft pass by the building. He felt the redhead stop and followed Hanamichi's stare out the window.

"C1-30," commented Rukawa softly.

Hanamichi nodded, "Aa. I think that's the one that goes to 'Irojima. Sugoi, ne?" He was raptly watching the enormous aircraft cross the sky with admiration that he didn't realise Rukawa was staring at him with an expression one would not expect to see on a person known for his cold and aloof manner. When Hanamichi felt the pilot lean his head against his shoulder, the redhead turned his head to the side to look at the fox-eyed man's face. Rukawa's blue eyes were hidden underneath the dark bangs and the rest of his face was nestled against the redhead's neck. "Hanamichi..."

"Y-Yeah?" Hanamichi stammered, feeling the heat of Rukawa's breath against his skin.

Rukawa burrowed his face closer against Hanamichi's throat and whispered, "I think I've fallen in love with you..."

Not hearing the softly uttered words, Hanamichi cocked his head to the side and asked, "What? I can't hear you."

"I want us to be together like this... forever..."

Hanamichi's eyes widened. _Oh, he definitely heard that one! _"F-Forever?"

The redhead was so shocked of that admission that he tripped without even walking. He could imagine his friends at his engineering class laughing at him if they saw him at that moment but because his brain was screaming at him that he was lying on the floor with Rukawa's warm body draped on top of him, the humour in his mind died.

When the drone of the aircraft faded out in the distance, Hanamichi could feel the palpable silence descending in that quiet corridor. He stayed still, not trusting himself to move out of the brackets of Rukawa's arms at both sides of his face. After a long tangible moment, Rukawa pushed himself up and the redhead gulped at seeing the intensity in the deep blue fox eyes before they closed when the pilot leaned back down again to whisper against his ear, "Moron."

"N-Nani?"

Suddenly Rukawa pushed himself off of the redhead weakly and said hoarsely, "You're so naive."

"Nani?" sputtered Hanamichi, sitting up, "Your fever-"

Rukawa scoffed, "A stupid fever doesn't bother me at all." But even as he walked unsteadily away, Rukawa cursed himself for being weak under the influence of the fever, hating the sickness that made him pour his heart out to the redheaded mechanic still sitting on the floor, staring at his back stupidly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

"What the big idea, Rukawa?" an angry voice came from inside the briefing room.

Inside the room, the fox-eyed pilot remained silent much to Sendoh's annoyance.

"Why did you lie to him about having a fever?" Sendoh demanded to Rukawa who was sitting on the chair quietly at the briefing table. Under Hanamichi's care earlier on, Rukawa has miraculously became well again and changed into his blue uniform out of his sweaty pajamas to lounge in the briefing room all alone when Sendoh burst in teeming with anger. When Sendoh reached the base earlier on, Hanamichi has already changed into his grey-brown mechanic uniform and began to explain to the spiky-haired pilot about what happened to Rukawa. Sendoh, not in good terms with the fox-eyed man since the beginning found it easy to believe that Rukawa intentionally kept the redhead at the base so that he wouldn't be able to go out on their date, especially since he now found Rukawa sitting in the briefing room well and healthy.

"You ruined Hanamichi's birthday," said Sendoh lowly, placing his palm on the desk to lean over to Rukawa closely so that the fox-eyed man could feel the anger in his voice and stance, "I hope you're proud of yourself now."

Rukawa looked up at the man standing across the table and glared warningly.

The redhead felt bad about what has happened especially for Sendoh who was looking forward to their 'date' more than he did but as he stood up to try and calm the pilot down, he felt suddenly hot around his body together with an uncomfortable sense of displacement. "Wait, Sendoh! It's my fault-" began Hanamichi when Sendoh cut him off.

"No, it isn't Hanamichi," Sendoh told him, "Rukawa is never happy when nothing goes his way. You just don't know him yet."

Turning back to Rukawa, Sendoh said softly, "Didn't you care about Hanamichi at all, Rukawa? He was genuinely worried about you and all you did was jerk him around."

"Urusai," Rukawa suddenly growled, standing up from his seat so quickly that the chair he was sitting on scraped against the floorboard harshly.

"Stop it you two!" shouted Hanamichi but the two pilots ignored him. Facing off in front of each other, the tension in the room grew thick with the possibility of a fight when suddenly the door opened and in walked Akagi, Mitsui and Hikoichi.

"What's going on here?" Akagi asked, noting the scene with little surprise. It was just too good to be true to expect the two pilots to let a day off without a small fight for even something so miniscule but seeing their faces at that moment, whatever they seem to be angry about does not seem so small.

"Eh, nothing captain," said Hanamichi, relieved with the arrival of the three officers, "Where have you guys been?"

"Out," Hikoichi said licking a banana icecream which he shared with his bat.

"So how did your date go, Sakuragi?" asked Mitsui walking over to the redhead.

As Hanamichi tried to find an answer to excuse Rukawa's supposedly fake sickness and also to placate Sendoh's anger, he felt a wave of dizziness assaulting him. When his legs gave up on him, his head has gone light-headed before his vision went black as he lost conciousness.

"Hanamichi!" exclaimed Sendoh, running forward and dropping down beside the redhead to drag the mechanic's head onto his lap, "He's warm!"

Wanting to rush over to see to the redhead's state as well, Rukawa instead forced himself to remain still so that others couldn't see that he cared. He, however, could not stop the surge of jealousy everytime Sendoh's fingers brushed through Hanamichi's red hair back from the redhead's feverish face.

"I see," Sendoh said, gathering Hanamichi close to him, "I think he's gotten your fever, Rukawa. You were telling the truth after all. I'm sorry for doubting you."

Rukawa did not speak but Sendoh could feel the blue piercing eyes drilling holes into his back as he carried the redhead out of the room with help from Hikoichi.

**-----------**

_-"Dammit, he's good!" cursed Sendoh when he failed to shake off the enemy tail behind him._

_"You've improved since we last met, Sendoh," came the cold voice through the communicator. Sendoh's head jerked back when he recognised it especially since he knew it belonged to the pilot of the enemy aircraft._

_"Rukawa!" Hanamichi gave a quiet gasp when he also recognised the fox-eyed pilot who has gone bad._

_"That's right, Sendoh," replied Rukawa quietly._

_"What do you want, Rukawa?" Sendoh growled._

_"Revenge, Sendoh. For taking Hanamichi away from me," Rukawa told him simply._

_"You're not getting near Hanamichi, even if I have to pay for it with my life," Sendoh told him calmly._

_Rukawa smiled evilly, "Then that's what I'll take." Getting a lock on the plane in front of him, Rukawa fired two heat seeking missiles onto Sendoh. The spiky-haired pilot did not have time to escape._

_"Akira!" Hanamichi cried, banging his fist against the hard glass screen as he watched in distraught Sendoh's jet bursting into flames._

_Hearing the keening sound of Rukawa's jet coming closer to the base, Hanamichi turned his attention to the remaining aricraft in the sky. When his hawkeye vision caught the symbol on the large weapon below the plane's belly, the redhead cursed, "K'so! It's a nuclear device!"_

_"What?!" the controllers in the tower exclaimed in panic. Even if they start running now, they wouldn't even have the time to escape the deadly weapon._

_In his cockpit, Rukawa flipped up his visor and whispered, "Aishiteru, Hanamichi," before he pressed the button and released the nuclear device. In a matter of seconds, the whole base was blinded with the white light of energy before it levelled of into nothingness.-_

"IIEEEEEEE!!!!!"

Hanamichi woke up screaming and sat up in bed in alarm. His ragged breathing slowly grew quiet and turning his head to the window beside the bed he noted with disinterest that it was raining outside.

"It was all a dream," murmured the redhead, trying to calm his still fast beating heart, "Thank Kami."

That was when he realised that he was not alone. Turning to his other side he saw Sendoh and Rukawa, again facing against each other in a tableau of challange.

"K'sooooo...." groaned Hanamichi. Somehow what he now sees in real life in front of him compared itself with the danger of the nuclear device in his dream.

----

A black government military car stopped at the checkpoint to be allowed entrance. It passed through without any problem and continued it's drive into the base to reach the Kanagawa TTS dormitory at good time, regardless of the rain heavily pouring down in the area.

----

Looking through Hanamichi's room from the outside noone would be able to hear, amidst the heavy outpour of rain, the heated conversation between the two pilots as the redhead watched with dread from his position on the bed. But one could guess the animosity with the stiff stance and angry gestures the two dark-haired men made as they argued.

Finally Rukawa stalked towards the door before turning around and said, "I can't be partners with you anymore." And then he left but not before banging the door shut angrily.

"Rukawa!" Hanamichi called but there was no answer.

Turning towards Sendoh, Hanamichi whispered, "Sendoh?"

Sendoh did not look at him. Turning away without another word, the pilot also walked out leaving the redhead alone. Hanamichi began to regret telling his new team-members of his birthday because now because of him the squadron's two best pilots were fighting worse than before and he liked both of them.

_Crap. What should I do now?_

----

"Another flight test?" Akagi echoed.

Colonel Yumiyoka nodded. "That is correct. In a week's time with the same guidelines as before. If you fail the squadron will be disbanded."

Seeing the serious worry on Akagi's face, the lady officer spoke, "Rumour has it that Sendoh and Rukawa have learnt something about teamwork. I'll look forward to seeing some."

Unit commander Toaka and captain Akagi wisely remained silent.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next day Mitsui, Rukawa and Sendoh went up in the sky in their jets to practice their techniques for the upcoming evaluation. Down on the ground, Akagi and Hanamichi stood in front of the hanger, watching the practice show with their fingers crossed.

"Sendoh, Rukawa, let's go to an Open Air Flower Blossom," instructed Mitsui to the two sergeants. At his signal the three planes rose up in altitude, going nose first as entered into the first formation. Breaking off from their ascent, the three planes made a lovely arch on their own area, each creating a smooth upside-down hyperbola in the sky before they levelled off to begin on another formation where Rukawa and Sendoh's plane would start from opposing directions.

"Now let's begin on a Backwards Cross-Through. Ready?" asked Mitsui. The two pilots did not reply until Rukawa realised that Sendoh has not gotten into his part of the formation. Instead, the spiky-haired pilot seemed to want to ram into Rukawa's plane as the two aircrafts got closer together.

"K'so!" cursed Rukawa.

"Sendoh! What're you doing?!" Mitsui demanded.

Hanamichi yelled in panic, "They're gonna crash!"

"Sendoh! That idiot!" roared Akagi furiously, "What does he think he's doing?!"

Fortunately, Rukawa managed to swerve to the side on time to avoid an impact with Sendoh's plane. Looking over his shoulder, Rukawa cursed the spiky-haired pilot to seven levels of hell, "Bakayaro!"

"Damnit," Hanamichi muttered to himself, "I nearly wet my pants..."

"Great..." groaned Akagi, "What're we going to do?"

**----------**

In the observation area not far from the hanger stood the unit commander and colonel Yumiyoka.

"Looks like Air-Self Defence Force would be able to wash their hands off of the Kanagawa TTS coming this evaluation this week," commented Yumiyoka to the unit commander.

"Yes, but did you take a good look Rukawa's technique?" pointed out Taoka, "He's an exceptional pilot."

"True," murmured Yumiyoka, "The squad will pass if either Rukawa or Sendoh could cover up any mistakes."

The lady officer thought, _There must be something that could make them fail._

**----------**

Two hours later, the three fighter planes landed on the runway after their practice and as the three pilots walked towards the hanger, Akagi and Mitsui were there to receive them.

"You did great up there, Rukawa," Hanamichi praised the fox-eyed pilot sincerely.

Rukawa 'hmph'ed, pointedly glaring at Sendoh who was behind him, "Unlike someone here I know of."

Blue eyes met and sparks of anger flickered between them. Mitsui walked up to Akagi and said determinedly, "Don't worry, boss, I'll get them ready for the evaluation."

"Somebody has got to keep them on-line," Akagi told him, "Or we'll fail the test."

"Captain Akagi."

Walking out to the open from inside the hanger that connected to the observation building nearby, was Taoka. He approached the small group standing in front of the hanger and asked, "Is there a problem?"

"No, of course not, commander," Akagi replied.

Taoka nodded before walking towards Rukawa who was still in the glaring contest with Sendoh. "Sergeant Rukawa. Your presence in immedietly requested in the colonel's office."

Rukawa turned towards the unit commander and looked at him questioningly.

"Sergeant Rukawa," Taoka told him again, "The colonel is waiting for you."

**----------**

At the Central Airshow Command Headquarters, Rukawa and Akagi stood in front of the colonel's desk, stunned at what the female officer sitting behind to desk has said.

"So what do you say, Sergeant Rukawa?" asked colonel Yumiyoka with a smile.

Rukawa blinked at her in surprise, "Do you mean that I get to be a real combat pilot?"

"That's correct," unit commander Taoka nodded, "We think our nation could use your abilities in a battle squadron."

Colonel Yumiyoka's smile grew wide, "You'll probably be flying an Eagle."

Rukawa's heart soared! At last he could get out from being a worthless training tactical pilot and become a real combat pilot like what he has dreamed of since he could remember.

"This is a special opportunity, Sergeant Rukawa," the colonel continued, "You must transfer to Nyutabaru immedietly."

"Nyutabaru Base?" echoed Rukawa quietly.

"That's right," she replied, "We must begin Sergeant Rukawa's training immedietly. Do you have any objections, captain."

"No, ma'am," Akagi murmured.

"Good." She smiled condescendingly. "This decision came from Division Headquarters and was personally approved by General Anzai."

_Transferred out? _Rukawa's mind immedietly flew to the redheaded mechanic who he knew for a short while but who managed to steal his heart with a few simple but honest words and caring hands. To be transferred out would mean that he wouldn't be able to be beside Hanamichi anymore.

"When... When will I be transferred out of here, colonel?" Rukawa asked.

Yumiyoka leaned back on her chair and told him, "You should be ready to leave by tomorrow morning."

Rukawa stared at her. "But I am assigned to fly for the evaluation in three days' time."

"I'm sorry." Yumiyoka sighed tragically, "The General wants a pilot urgently. Of course, you can always decline the offer and stay with the Kanagawa TTS if you wish... but pilot like you should operate a combat-ready fighter plane."

Yumiyoka waited while Rukawa stayed deep in thought. Visions of Hanamichi again entered in the pilot's mind. But when he remembered of Sendoh's ever cheerful face smiling at him before that handsome face twisted into an expression of indulgance, Rukawa made up his mind. He would show everybody, especially Sendoh, that he could be the no.1 pilot of Japan!

"Colonel Yumiyoka. I accept the offer."

Akagi stared at the fox-eyed pilot in disappointment. Rukawa...

**----------**

Back at the hangar where Hanamichi was checking into the three planes, Mitsui was tapping his foot in impatience. "Rukawa is late. Where is he?" the scarred-face officer demanded, pulling back the sleeve of his orange uniform to look at his watch, "Break should've ended fifteen minutes ago."

"The captain in late too," commented Hikoichi, who has just arrived in his pilot's gear, "Something must be up."

"I'll go look for them," offered Hanamichi jumping off of the ladder where he was on while he was inspecting Sendoh's cockpit controls. The spiky-haired pilot standing beside the ladder watched the redhead walk away, feeling a mite jealous that Hanamichi have begun to show more than casual concern over the fox-eyed pilot. Shaking off that feeling wryly, he continued the inspection on his plane himself.

**----------**

Hanamichi hopped onto his bicycle and peddled off towards the office where Akagi and Rukawa has gone to. Reaching the garage, he made his way to the front area where he heard an angry tone of the captain's.

"I can't believe she would do this!"

"Now there would be no way for you to stop the demise of the squadron," said commander Taoka, "From the start you knew this would happen sooner or later so why bother to stop it?"

"At least I have faith in my team," growled Akagi.

Taoka's eyes narrowed. "A team-member like Rukawa? Even if you managed to persuade the man to not transfer out, he won't be a pilot anymore after he makes the general look like a fool for taking back his promise to join the combat team. Accept the fact, Akagi, that you will fail. Better luck next squadron."

Hanamichi stayed quiet from his hiding place, feeling angry at knowing what has happened. Without the dual team-work of Rukawa and Sendoh, the show would be just average and would fail to impress the evaluators in this coming test. Just when Hanamichi thought things have gone bad, it only got worse.

**----------**

At the breifing room, the four officers, Mitsui, Hanamichi, Rukawa and Hikoichi sat down for dinner.

"So," said Mitsui picking up his chopsticks to start digging into his food, "What do you think Rukawa is up to?"

Sendoh shrugged, "Beats me. Knowing Rukawa it could be anything."

Yeah, Hanamichi answered silently as he glanced at the empty seat in front of him, Something really bad. He wished to ask the fox-eyed pilot about what he heard Akagi and commander Taoka talked about that afternoon but seeing the untouched bowl the others have set out for Rukawa, he guessed that the pilot have decided to avoid them until he was gone from there. The redhead continued to pick at his food sullenly.

**----------**

Out in the town, a red and black Kawasaki motorcycle could be seen parked outside the arcade while the owner released his stress shooting at computerised enemy aircrafts of the game machine in front of him. The timer on the screen counted down from fifty to nineteen seconds with five enemy aircrafts already brought down and only one more to go when suddenly Rukawa's plane was shot from behind. When the red signal of GAME OVER flashed against the black background on the screen, Rukawa thumped his fist on the console in annoyance.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Not bad but you should've done a Scissor Roll. That should've avoided it."

Rukawa turned around and saw a portly elderly man with white hair and a white moustache smiling at him from his position behind Rukawa's chair. The raven-haired pilot stared at him for a while before he stood up and walked away wordlessly towards the vending machine nearby.

As Rukawa was inserting the coins to buy himself a can of drink, the white-haired man was approached by a young child who began to tug at his sleeves persistently.

"Ojiisama!"

"Yes, Ayako-chan?" queried the white-haired man looking down at his beloved grand-daughter.

"Can you get me that monster over there?" she asked, pointing to the machine filled with stuffed baby monsters at the bottom.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" laughed the man, "I'll try."

When the crank to pick out the prized toys whirred in motion, Rukawa listened to the tinkling music coming from the machine as he sipped on his drink. Hearing the outbursts of the little girl in amusement, the fox-eyed pilot knew that the white-haired man was failing miserably. Everytime the man managed to pick out the toy his grand-daughter wanted it slipped out of the mechanical grasp just as easily.

"Oh no! Not again!" cried the little girl, "You're not very good, ojiisama."

The white-haired man sighed, "I need to get more change. Wait here, Ayako-chan."

"Hai," sighed the girl, pressing her nose against the glass while her grandfather went to change his money.

"Ojiisama needs help," the little girl said seriously with a sigh, looking back to her grand-father who was receiving change from the counter, not realising that the machine has started again with the tinkling music in the background until a stuffed pink baby monster was thrust in her face.

Looking up she was confronted with the tallest man she has ever seen with mussy black hair and beautiful blue eyes. "For you," Rukawa said tonelessly.

"Yay!!" squealed the little girl hugging onto the doll delightedly, "Thank you!"

When the white-haired man came back, he looked at Rukawa and his grand-daughter in surprise.

"Look ojiisama!" exclaimed the girl, "He got me Fiorgara and it only took him one try."

"Ohohoho! Good job, young man," thanked the white-haired man.

Rukawa bowed back and walked away to exit the building. When he reached his black and red motorcycle, the pilot threw away his unfinished can of drink in a nearby trash before starting the engine to his bike. As he was about to put on his helmet he heard a loud screeching noise followed by a loud crash, making him jump in startlement. Looking up along the street he saw that a white car has crashed into an electricity pole, the wires tangled and broken with the long pole bent foward to lean against the building across the road.

Rukawa shook his head when there came a sweet voice calling out to him, "Sir! Oyasumi nasai!" The pilot rewarded the young girl with a smile as she waved cheerfully at him with the Fiorgara doll in her arm. Seeing it reminded him of Hanamichi... Suddenly he heard a creaking sound of metal and lifting his head he could see the sign of the arcade moving, threatening to fall off of the building. The sign was erected near the electricity wire protected by the plastic pipe and since the broken pole is bent forward the tension on the wire began to increase and it pulled the pipe off of their nailed position on the building's walls, hence pulling off the sign's bolts in the process.

"Watch out!" Rukawa yelled to Ayako who was standing right under the sign, the gil blinking at him in puzzlement.

When he saw the sign falling, Rukawa dropped his helmet and gunned the engine of his motorbike just as the girl's grandfather was coming out of the arcade. Before the white-haired man knew what was going on, Rukawa charged forward to rescue the little girl from danger but as Rukawa held the girl in his arms, the pilot found himself jumping off of his bike to avoid colliding into the wall when the bike lost control.

"Ayako!" cried the old man, running forward to the pair lying on the street, when Rukawa sat up to let the girl out from the protected cacoon of his arms

The white-haired man sighed with relief. "Doumo Arigato Gozaimasu..."

**----------**

The base was quiet and everyone was asleep including Sendoh when the sound of a motorcycle woke him up.

Rukawa parked his motorcycle outside the dormitory building and winced when the helmet touched the cut on his forehead as he was taking the helmet off. Making his way into the building, he walked silently past the rooms until he reached in front of the door to a particular room where he hesitated for a moment before making up his mind to enter. The only person seeing Rukawa enter was Sendoh who frowned when he saw whose room the fox-eyed pilot has gone to.

Rukawa stared at the young man sleeping soundly in the covers of the bed, looking like an innocent boy just out of highschool made by the ease of sleep softening the harsh angles on redhead's face. The red locks lay askewed against the redhead's forehead and pillow and Rukawa's fingers itched to brush it back. But he couldn't risk waking redhead just yet.

Baka ne, Rukawa scolded himself, Why did I have to accept the General's offer. I'll never see the team again... or Hanamichi... After a few moments, Rukawa let himself fall into tempation and bent down to place a kiss on the redhead's partly open lips, mindful to keep it gentle so as not to wake the sleeping mechanic up. _Sayonara, Hanamichi._

Even with that care, Hanamichi woke up when he felt the butterfly caress on his mouth. Opening his brown eyes, he was shocked to see the thick lashes of a person's closed eyes close to his face. Suddenly those eyes opened and he found piercing blue staring at him in a similiar manner.

"K'so!" hissed Rukawa jumping back from Hanamichi, "Don't tell me that you were awake the whole time!"

Still feeling the tingling warmth of Rukawa's lips on his, Hanamichi couldn't trust himself to speak so he just shook his head dumbly.

When he saw the red on Rukawa's forehead, Hanamichi spoke up, "Hey, you're bleeding. What happened?"

"It's nothing" Rukawa mumbled, "I'm just here to say goodbye."

Hanamichi sat up and stared at him in surprise, "Goodbye? You mean it's true? You're leaving us?"

"You know already?"

Hanamichi nodded.

"So what do you think?" asked Rukawa seriously, "Do you think that I should leave and become a real combat pilot?"

"Eto..." mumbled Hanamichi, staring at the blanket in front on him, "You should follow your dream and become what you always wanted."

"So desu ne," said Rukawa coldly, "So you really want to get rid of me."

"Huh?" Hanamichi blinked in surprise.

"You don't care for me in the slightest."

"W-What?"

Rukawa stepped shakily forward and sat down heavily on the bed to pull the redhead forward for a crushing hug. Burrowing his face against Hanamichi's warm neck the pilot whispered, "I don't want to leave everyone here, especially you."

Speechless, Hanamichi sat immobile as Rukawa continued to hold him tight, "I wanted you to stop me from leaving and tell me that you needed me."

"Kaede..." murmured Hanamichi when suddenly the lights to his room came on.

Standing by the light-switch beside the door was Sendoh, looking at them curiously, "What's going on here?"

Rukawa quickly brushed away the suspicious moisture in his eyes while Hanamichi's face went red in embarassement.

"We-We were just talking, that's all," the redhead explained.

Sendoh arched an eyebrow, "Nothing happened?"

"Nothing at all!" nodded Hanamichi furiously.

Rukawa felt hurt at the quick admission from the redhead and narrowed his eyes at the spiky-haired pilot now standing in the middle of the room. Standing up gracefully, Rukawa walked out of the room but not before he told the other pilot, "You can't be sure nothing happened, Sendoh-san." And then he shut the door with a bang, letting Sendoh glare at the closed door and the redhead still blushing furiously on the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

"So that's the whole story," Akagi told them.

"Nani?!" cried the pilots. Sendoh jumped out of his seat and was about to run towards the door when the captain called to him, "Sendoh! It's too late. Rukawa has already left the base early this morning."

"But the test is tomorrow!" protested Sendoh, "Rukawa was supposed to fly with us!"

"This is Colonel Yumiyoka's fault," Hanamichi told them heatedly.

"Sakuragi!" barked Akagi, "Watch it."

The redhead huffed and turned his head away.

Hikoichi stood up and held up his hand, "Uh, excuse me. So what are we going to do about the test tomorrow?"

The captain cleared his throat uneasily, "Well Sergeant Hikoichi, I think you will have to fly tomorrow."

"What?!" squeaked the short pilot.

Mitsui shook his head, "Oh crap..."

**--------------------**

At Nyutabaru Airfield:

Rukawa walked down the gangway of the carrier plane and into the sunlight where he saw the beautiful white forms of the Eagle aircrafts parked in the open beside the hangars to his left.

He gazed at them for a moment, already imagining himself flying in one of them before he set of to the office to report for duty. As he walked up the stairs of the office building, he heard two male voices, talking and joking about something funny. A loud voice in particular made him turn around in surprise. Hanamichi! Sendoh?!

Rukawa blinked stupidly. There was no redhead and the other person was not his main rival. The fox-eyed pilot shook his head in disgust. Already a few hours away from Hanamichi and he was already imagining things. He turned away from the pair and was about to walk on when he saw two men in uniform, the two bearing the insignias of a general. The pilot made a salute as the man passed when suddenly the general stopped and stayed beside Rukawa for a long time that the pilot had to turn around and see what was the matter.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" the white-haired general said, "So it is you!"

Rukawa stared at the portly general in front of him, "You..."

**--------------------**

At the cafeteria in the base, Rukawa and General Anzai sat across from each other drinking their tea. After a while, the senior officer put down his cup of tea and smiled. "I am pleased to meet the famous Rukawa Kaede."

Rukawa arched an eyebrow, wondering what stories the general have heard.

"You shouldn't have left last night before I have a chance to thank you properly. That was a brave thing you did, sergeant."

"Please accept my apologies if I was rude the other night," Rukawa said, bowing, "I did not know you were the Central Division commander."

General Anzai chuckled, "No need to apologise. You saved Ayako's life and I am eternally grateful."

"Yes sir." Bowed Rukawa again. Putting down his own cup of tea, the pilot dared himself to ask, "If you don't mind my asking, sir, what are you doing in town?"

"I am supervising the inspection of the new radar guidance system," answered the general.

"Souka," said Rukawa, "How is your grand-daughter?"

A glimmer of love shone from the general's eyes, "She's fine. Every night she wouldn't go to sleep if her parents wouldn't give her the Fiorgara toy."

Rukawa's eyes dropped to stare at the cafeteria table as he was reminded again of the redheaded mechanic still at the Kanagawa Training Tactical Squadron. He missed Hanamichi sorely.

General Anzai cleared his throat. "I thought you would be pleased to fly one of the newest eagles in this unit. What is the matter?"

When the pilot didn't answer, the general leaned back againt his chair and said, "If you need to talk you can always come to me, sergeant."

"Thank you, sir," murmured Rukawa.

The general sighed and picked his tea-cup and took a sip. Then he spoke again, "When you are this young you should be honest with what is true to your heart. To let your dreams take you."

"Hai," Rukawa softly agreed. As he was still busy staring at the wooden surface of the table, a card slid in front of him and he lifted his eyed up to look at the general in question.

"This is a phone number where you can reach me anytime in case you need any help."

Rukawa stared at the general in surprise, "Demo-"

"It's the least I can do for someone who saved my grand-daughter's life," cut in general Anzai smilingly.

Touched, Rukawa bowed low that his head nearly touched the table and murmured, "Doumo arigato gozaimas."

**--------------------**

Back at the Kanagawa TTS:

The sun has already begun to set but the three planes were still at practice, trying to catch up to what they have planned to do with a new player in the team. Mitsui, Sendoh and Hikoichi's jets made a graceful ascend in the orange sky with Mitsui in the front and Sendoh and Hikoichi bringing in the rear.

"Hikoichi!" scolded Mitsui, "You can't fall behind from Sendoh!"

"Gomen nasai!" Hikoichi wailed, "I'm trying!"

Sendoh growled to himself, _We're not going to fail! Yumiyoka and the commander thought they could get rid of us. I won't let them!_

On the ground, Akagi and Hanamichi watched the practice show with trepidation.

"I don't think we're going to pass that test..." murmured Akagi.

Even the redhead seemed to have lost his optimism, "We will somehow, captain..."

When the sky was already dark, the pilots made a landing to retire. Sendoh wanted to continue the practice but knowing that he has already pushed Hikoichi too much, the spiky-haired pilot reluctantly agreed to stop. The team walked towards the dormitory silently, feeling low, knowing that, short of a miracle, they would fail the test the next day.

In the office at the end of the hall where the officers' rooms were situated, the phone rang listessly in the dark. The door opened and not bothering to switch on the lights, the redhead walked in and answered the phone.

"Moshi moshi," greeted Hanamichi. When there was no reply, the redhead repeated, "Moshi moshi?"

The person on the other line remained silent, just listening to the redhead's voice that he has missed so much.

The redhead frowned before he heard the droning sound of an aircraft engine in the background. An Eagle....? Rukawa?

"Rukawa? Is that you?" demanded Hanamichi. Still no answer. Then the caller hung up.

Rukawa kept his hand on the phone and only let go when he was sure the connection was cut. After a while he put the receiver back on it's cradle and stared outside the window at the white Eagle moving across the tarmac a few feet away from the building where he was at. Whatever he was feeling at that moment, it clouded his enjoyment of seeing the aircraft he was about to use tonight.

**--------------------**

In the hangar which housed the Kanagawa TTS's planes, Hanamichi was still working on the aircrafts, maintaining that everything was in tip-top shape.

"You're still preparing?" Sendoh asked, walking into the hanger with his hands in his uniform pocket.

"Aa," the redhead nodded distractedly, "I want it to be perfect. We'll show them tomorrow."

To Hanamichi's surprise, Sendoh's cheer did not appear. "I'm not sure about that, Hanamichi. Today's practice was a disaster. Without Rukawa as my partner we won't stand a chance in passing the test tomorrow."

"Nah," the redhead said without turning around from his work, "It's going to be okay."

Sendoh laughed bitterly, "How can you lie to yourself like this? You saw the practice today."

"It will work out," persisted Hanamichi, finally turning towards the pilot to give him a confident grin, "It must!"

"Baka," Sendoh growled stalking away when Hanamichi called out to him loudly, "Sendoh! Chotto!"

The pilot turned around and leaned against the hangar's door and sighed, "What?"

"Gomen ne. Don't go," mumbled Hanamichi, a hint of red appearing on his cheeks.

Sendoh gave him a sad smile, "I'll never forgive Rukawa for this." Suddenly he was in front of Hanamichi, holding onto the redhead as if his life depended on it.

"We can't fail this test," whispered Sendoh huskily against Hanamichi's red hair, "If we do, we'll be made a joke for the rest of the defence force. I won't let them do it. We already worked too hard."

The redhead's expression turned soft and he hesitantly brought his hands up to embrace the lean form of the pilot.

"We'll make it, Akira."

**--------------------**

At the Nyutabaru base, Rukawa stood at the tarmac in his dark green combat pilot uniform, looking at the Eagle aircraft that he was assigned to fly. There it was in all it's highly technical superiority with the lights from the base reflecting on it's sleek body and Rukawa remembered why he dreamed of flying one of this model in the first place before that dream was shattered when he was thrown into the Kanagawa TTS unit. But somehow realising his dream did not seem wonderous as what he thought he would feel especially when he thought of his team-member in the Airbats team who he have been with that were the closest he ever had as friends and family. He missed them already, even that spiky-haired Sendoh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, the Kanagawa TTS got ready for the flight evaluation with other technical support staff from external units helping them to prepare their crafts. The three pilots double checked the systems in their control board while Akagi, Hanamichi, colonel Yumiyoka, commander Taoka and the rest of the technical support staff stood by in front of the hanger, watching them quietly.

"Captain Akagi," Taoka spoke up, "Is it true that the third plane will be flown by Sergeant Hikoichi?"

"That is correct," Akagi affirmed.

Knowing the status skill of that particular pilot, Colonel Yumiyoka smiled evilly. "I wish your team the best of luck then."

Akagi did not deign to reply.

In a few minutes, the planes were ready for take off. They moved across the runway in a line before they they took off into the air smoothly. When they began their first formation, the coloured smoke from the planes were activated highlighting the perfect yellow, blue and pink coloured hoop in the sky.

The people on the ground who did not expect even the first formation to be done well, stared in surprise. "What the-" gasped Taoka.

"That's good," Mitsui said, "Let's go to the Open Air Flower Blossom. Hikoichi, watch your timing."

When he received no reply in return, Mitsui called through his communicator, "Hikoichi, can you hear me? Hikoichi?"

Flipping his visor up, Mitsui turned his head to his right and looked through the window cockpit at the plane, which was numbered 612, beside his. The pilot's face was hidden behind the grey visor so he unable to see Hikocihi's face, but the plane was moving so at least he was sure that the aircraft was being flown.

As what they have practiced, the three planes ascended nose first into the air before they began to diverge down, seperating from the triangular line to create a lovely three petaled flower in the sky. The crowd on the grown 'ooh'ed and 'ahh'ed at the show. Taoka and colonel Yumiyoka gaped in astonishment.

"Hikoichi, that was fantastic!" whooped Sendoh. Again, there was no reply and Sendoh called again worriedly, "Hikoichi? How is your reception? Can you hear me?"

"It's fine, Sendoh," came the low answer. Sendoh's eyes suddenly widened when he realised that the low monotone voice did not belong to the short talkative pilot named Hikoichi. The man piloting the third plane was in fact..."Rukawa?!"

Rukawa flipped his visor up and gave Sendoh a condescending look that oddly seemed friendly.

"What are you doing up here?" demanded Sendoh to the other pilot.

"I couldn't let you fail the team, Sendoh-san," drawled Rukawa.

Sendoh began to protest but then Rukawa cut him off, "At least I'm a better pilot than Hikoichi, eh?"

The spiky-haired pilot grinned. "Yeah.... yeah, you are."

Mitsui's voice broke through the communicators, "Come on, guys. We got a show to finish. I've got 50 thousand yen on this so don't let me down."

Sendoh laughed, "You know, I'm very curious as to what you use the money for everytime you win, Mitsui."

Mitsui chuckled, "If I want to take my koi out for a perfect date I need to have the cash for it, ne?"

Sendoh laughed again, "Hai."

"Yosh, let's do it," Rukawa said bringing them back to what they were doing.

"Yatta!" cheered Sendoh, "Let's scare the pants off of 'em!"

The three planes separated before beginning on a surprise formation. Mitsui and Sendoh flew side by side, capturing the spectators attention with their skill.

"Where's the third?" Akagi wondered out loud when suddenly Hanamichi pointed to the opposite direction, "There they are!"

"Dammit! What are they doing?!" yelled Akagi and his heart nearly stopped when the other plane nearly collided with the other two but tilted to the side just in time to the disbelief of the people on the ground. The yellow smoke floating between the pink and blue ones marked in the sky told everyone that Rukawa's plane did indeed pass between Mitsui's and Sendoh's at that dangerous but spectacularly minimum distance.

"K'so," cursed Akagi, "I told them not to push themselves too hard."

"But that was awesome!" laughed Hanamichi ecstatically.

Akagi beamed, "True."

Commander Taoka frowned, "What happened? Sergeant Hikoichi couldn't have learnt to fly overnight, could he?"

"It's impossible," colonel Yumiyoka growled, "That sergeant is like someone who had his license out of a cereal box!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"EHHHH?!" The four officers turned around to see Hikoichi standing behind them with his hands on his hips, glaring at the two senior officers angrily.

"I may be the worst pilot in the force but I worked hard and I'm getting better everyday!"

"Sereant Hikoichi?!" exclaimed Akagi, "What are you still doing on the ground?"

"Then who's up there flying the 612?" demanded colonel Yumiyoka.

At a loss at who it might be, Hanamichi ran to the jeep parked a few metres away and pulled out the radio receiver, "612! 612! Please respond over!"

"A'hou."

"Rukawa?!"

"What?" sputtered colonel Yumiyoka angrily. "What is he doing up there?!"

"Rukawa is a great pilot!" praised Hikoichi, looking up at the sky where the three planes were still flying high.

Akagi yelled at him, "Baka! Who told you to trade places with him?! We're all going to be court martialled!"

Colonel Yumiyoka's crooked smile appeared again, "I hope you're looking forward to prison, captain."

Walking towards Hanamichi who was still standing holding the radio's receiver beside the jeep, the colonel snatched the communicator away from the redhead and demanded, "Sergeant Rukawa! You are assigned to the combat squadron at the Nyutabaru base! What are you doing up there flying one of my planes?! And who gave you permission to fly in this evaluation?"

"That would be me, colonel."

Everyone turned around and cleared the way for the distinguished looking officer who was making his way towards the two officers and three of the unit team-members.

The officers instantly snapped to attention, "Sir!"

"General Anzai," said colonel Yumiyoka, "What can we do for you?"

The portly general smiled, "I am here to watch how the evaluation is going on. Oh yes, sergeant Rukawa's orders came directly from my office. Is that good enough, colonel?"

"Y-Yes, o-of course," stammered the woman, "It's just that..."

General Anzai pushed his glasses up his nose and his eyes seemed to gleam, "It's not good enough?"

Colonel Yumiyoka gulped. Everyone knew better than to go against 'The White-Haired Monster of the Air-Self Defence Force'.

"No, Sir! It is!" Yumiyoka said quickly, snapping back to attention.

General Anzai nodded, pleased. He then took the communicator from the woman's grasp and spoke, "Sergeant Rukawa. That was a great show."

"General Anzai," said Rukawa, "I am grateful."

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" laughed the general, "The others are also outstanding."

"Sir!" the triumphant reply can be heard coming from Mitsui and Sendoh through the communicators. The pilots knew that because of him, Rukawa wouldn't be with them at that very moment.

But the general was not done speaking yet, "As of today the Kanagawa Tactical Training Squadron will become an official combat unit under my direct supervision."

The redhead beside him whooped with joy, "Yatta!! We did it! We're number one!"

Hikoichi jumped up and down in glee and Akagi tried hard to not join in the pilot's antics. Cheers from Sendoh and Mitsui erupted through the communicators when the meaning sunk in. Rukawa even managed a surprised smile.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" general Anzai laughed, pleased that he has acquired himself an enthusiastic and undoubtedly one of the most promising squadron he has ever seen. "By the way, Sergeant Rukawa. I'm standing next to your boyfriend, Sakuragi. You are right about his hair but I have seen stranger hair on kids nowadays. He looks nice enough."

In his cockpit, Sendoh growled. Turning to face Rukawa, he demanded calmly, "What did he mean by 'your boyfriend'?"

Rukawa smirked from his own plane, "Looks like Hanamichi and I have 'The Relationship Seal of Approval' from the Central Air commander."

"If you think I'm going to take this lying down, you're mistaken, Rukawa," warned Sendoh.

"What are you going to do about it, Smiley?" taunted Rukawa.

"You asshole. If I can't have Hanamichi, neither can you."

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" the general laughed, very amused. Turning towards Akagi he handed the receiver over to the tall officer, "Captain, you may assume command."

"Uh..." Akagi sweatdropped at hearing the insults still thrown back and forth between the two pilots. He sighed and handed the receiver over to the blushing mechanic.

"You do something," ordered Akagi, "It's you they are fighting for."

"Eheh..." the redhead laughed weakly, accepting the communicator with a gulp.

"Do it!" Hikoichi nudged the redhead laughingly. Annoyed, Hanamichi retaliated with a full-force hit that sent the shorter officer tumbling a few feet away.

Clearing his throat, the redhead called to the two pilots, "Rukawa, Sendoh, listen up."

The two dark-haired pilots perked their ears to listen to what the redhead had to say.

"This is a very important moment," began Hanamichi.

"Go on!" cheered Hikoichi from afar, not wanting to get closer to the redhead for fear of another backhand.

"Time to make a choice and be a man, private," said Akagi.

"Yosh," Hanamichi nodded taking a deep breath. In a firm voice he announced, "Sergeants Rukawa and Sendoh! One of you will be my boyfriend and the other will be my consort!"

Everyone keeled to the floor in surprise except for General Anzai. His round belly heaved in laughter, "O-HOHOHOHO!!!"

Taking the receiver back from the redhead, the general teased, "Sergeants? What do you think?"

"Ahahahah!" laughed Mitsui hard until tears streamed down his face. "Yeah," he choked, "What do you think about the stud now?"

Sendoh blinked in bafflement, "Well...uh...I-I don't..."

"Kami-sama," groaned Rukawa, "What's happened to my life?"

_Consort? _thought Sendoh in disbelief, I'm not so sure that I like this arrangement.

Rukawa sighed, _I don't think I like sharing but I'm just glad to be back._

And so it was decreed that the Airbats of the Kanagawa Tactical Training Squadron was to become a combat unit under the guidance of the infamous General Anzai. They knew that from that day on many challanges lie ahead but if they have each other they can overcome any obstacles.

**_~the end_**

Previous


End file.
